


She Hates The Future

by Parksborn



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock [8]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Blame this one on Socies and our conversation about Peter's death in 700, How I think Peter should've died, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens like this every time. In every future Julia can see, it happens just like this. She feels Peter's web flicker and fade out, for the last time, and everything inside her feels cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hates The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad/badly characterized. I wrote it the moment I woke up, and I only went over it once.

They've been at this for a while. They've been fighting, trying to stay alive, stay together, stay in their respective pieces until this is all over. It's one hit after the next, shouting, shouting, all noise and debris thrown. Blood. There's so much blood. Spattered on the ground, on them, on their faces, in their mouths. It's all of them. All of the ones that could be gathered, that were still there. It's all of them and one, a man known as Daredevil, who wouldn't let Spider-Man go alone.

Sometimes, Julia wishes she hadn't been given this awful, amazing gift. Sometimes, she wants to scream and yell and blatantly defy what the future tells her. She can't, but sometimes she tries anyways. Something in her flickers, fades, and her head whips around. She sees it. There it is. Spider-Man, injured—too badly, even. There's so much blood. “Get him!” she shouts. “ _Get him_!”

Matt's there before he falls, and he's grateful. “Hey, handsome,” he greets weakly, a rasp, broken up. He doesn't feel it but it's there. He feels the blood, though, warm and wet and slicking over his suit. His arm is wrapped around his stomach, where the gash is, where the blood id coming from. He coughs, sputters on his own blood.

“No. No, no, no...” he hears Matt mutter, fumbling to put pressure on the wound and keep Peter out of harm's way.

“Shhh, I'm okay,” Peter reassures, smiling, but it's lost when his frame shudders and he's coughing again. Blood spatters on Matt's chest. “Heh... Sorry. I'll—” He goes to wipe at the droplets with his hand, but it's covered, too, and _\--_ it's just _too much blood_.

“Stop talking, stop—” Matt's voice isn't his, and Peter wants to say something about it, but he doesn't. He feels like he's lowered to the ground, and there's angry screaming in the background, and then the fighting stops. It's quiet, and Peter feels tired.

“M'tired, Mattie...” Matt shakes his head, and somehow Peter thinks Matt looks terrified—truly terrified—and he wants to kiss it away. “I love you,” he rasps.

Matt's frame shakes once, but Peter can't tell why, and then their lips are pressed together. It's gentle, and Peter drowsily kisses back. They break, and Matt whispers, “I love you, too, Pete. I love you, too...”

Peter smiles, blood stained teeth and all, and asks weakly for a hug. Matt nods, obliges too quickly, and wraps his arms gently around Peter, holding him to his chest. There's a small kiss placed to the crook of Matt's neck, and then, it seems, his whole world stops—along with Peter's heart.

Matt breaks, lets out an angry scream, clutching Peter to his chest.

It happens like this every time. In every future Julia can see, it happens just like _this_. She feels Peter's web flicker and fade out, for the last time, and everything inside her feels cold.

She hates the future.


End file.
